Penebusan Cinta
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Connor tidak menyangka bahwa pria berkacamata itu mampu membuatnya segila ini. Oliver, pria itu mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Connor yang sedari dulu tak dapat diruntuhkan.


**Penebusan Cinta**

**Connor and Oliver *My new favorite couple!***

**How To Get Away With Murdes belongs to ABC! And my story belong to me ^^**

* * *

.

_Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku takut membohongimu perasaanku_

_Ketika kau tahu perasaanku sebenarnya, sungguh aku takut kehilanganmu_

_Kini aku tersadar bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu_

.

Connor Walsh menegang, berusaha menahan emosinya. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Oliver akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Connor berusaha untuk menunjukkan betapa rapuh dirinya. Dari sekian banyak pria yang pernah dia tiduri, hanya Oliver yang dapat membuat Connor kecanduan dan selalu kembali pada pria berkacamata itu.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu. K-kami tidak mempunyai hubungan ekskusif." Connor meraih tangan Oliver namun dengan cepat Oliver menepisnya.

Connor pernah berbicara pada Michaela bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang pernah dia tiduri. Tetapi Connor harus kembali menarik kata-katanya ketika Oliver berhasil menembus pertahanannya yang selama ini Connor bangun. Oliver dengan mudah masuk dan bermain di dalam sana. Mungkin ini ada hubungan dengan pekerjaannya yang seorang IT ? Entah lah, Conno tidak tahu pasti. Bagi Connor, Oliver adalah seseorang yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Tetapi ketika Connor berusaha untuk menyakinkan bahwa Oliver adalah orang yang dapat mengerti dirinya, Connor melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Keluar, aku tidak mau kau menjelaskan apa pun. Aku menyadari bahwa selama ini kau menganggapku hanya sebagai mesin untuk menyenangkan bosmu. Dan juga mesin seksmu." Oliver melempar bantal ke arah Connor. Connor tidak mencoba untuk menghindarinya. "Aku membencimu."

Ya, Connor telah melakukan kesalahan dengan melakukan hubungan badan dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal untuk memenuhi sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh bosnya—Profesor Keating. Dan seharusnya Connor tidak merasa sakit hati ketika Oliver menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Bukankah mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Tetapi rasanya tetap sakit karena Connor menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Oliver lebih dari apa pun. Hanya Oliver yang mampu menaklukan Connor seperti majikan yang menaklukan hewan peliharaannya.

"Oliver, kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan dia hanya alat untuk mencari bukti." Connor memohon pengertian dari Oliver untuk mengetahui perasaan pada pria berkacamata itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Sama saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mencari bukti. Kau benar-benar pecundang." Oliver mendorong Connor untuk keluar dari apartemennya. "Sekarang keluar!" bentak Oliver pada Connor.

"Aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini." Connor berusaha menahan tangan Oliver. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menembus dinding pertahananku. Hanya kau!" Dengan keras Connor mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin menipuku lagi. Sudah cukup tipuan yang kau berikan padaku." Oliver terus mendorong Connor agar keluar dengan segera.

Connor berusaha mempertahankan dirinya berada di dalam apartemen walaupun dengan cara dia harus mendorong Oliver dan menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Dengar! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah memberikan tipuan padamu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oliver." Dengan kedua tangannya, Connor membuat Oliver menatap kedua matanya bahwa dia tidak pernah berbohong pada Oliver.

Oliver terdiam, dia tidak lagi mendorong Connor.

Oliver merosot ke bawah. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Connor dengan mudah mempermainkan dirinya. Datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Dan saat ini, Connor mencoba untuk membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai dirinya. Tetapi ketika Oliver melihat kedua mata Connor, Oliver tidak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Dan Oliver berusaha menghiraukan fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tetapi kau—" Connor mendengar isakan Oliver yang memenuhi ruangan.

Connor berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya. Dia memeluk Oliver, berusaha menenangkan. Connor tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. Hanya pada Oliver, dia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mengekspresikan yang berada di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tidak pernah aku memanfaatkanmu. Tidak pernah." Connor mengucapkan kalimat yang dapat membuat Oliver tenang.

"Kau datang ke tempatku sesuka hatimu. Dan saat aku menemukan bahwa kau tidur dengan pria lain kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau gila." Dalam dekapan Connor, Oliver mengatakannya dengan suara lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan membenciku karena aku tidak sanggup jika kau melakukan itu padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan nantinya."

"Brengsek, kau benar-benar berengsek." Isakan Oliver masih terdengar, sedikit tenang. Tidak seperti tadi.

"Ya, aku memang brengsek." Connor mengakui bahwa dia adalah pria brengsek. "Biar aku menembus kesalahanku."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa menebusnya. Kalau pun kau ingin menebusnya maka itu akan sulit." Oliver menatap Connor dengan kedua matanya yang memerah.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu." Connor telah mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa Oliver adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan dia lindungi dan cintai.

"Kalau begitu tebus kesalahanmu dengan mencintaiku. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi di antara kita."

Connor tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku akan mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

"Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi padaku atau kau mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatku setelahnya."

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita. Aku berjanji."

Dan di malam yang dingin, Connor membuat janji pada Oliver bahwa dia akan mencintai Oliver dengan segenap hatinya dan tidak ada lagi permainan yang dimainkan Connor untuk membuat Oliver pergi selama-lamanya.

Connor membawa kepala Oliver mendekat padanya dan saat itu, dia mencium Oliver dengan lembut.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 04/11/2014, 22.00]**


End file.
